Is all fair in love and war?
by Tricksterz
Summary: Prussia has finally gone around the bend
1. Chapter 1

Russia's POV

It was another world conference that'd solved nothing. I was driving back to my hotel with some take-out. My flight back to Moscow was tomorrow morning, so I decided to try some of the traditional food here. This year, the conference was being held by the Italians, who choose to hold it in Rome. Rome was one of my favorite places in Italy. He might be a pathetic country, but his people were rich with culture, especially about the great Rome himself. I am on my way to becoming just as great as he was, possibly greater, so I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to make the same mistakes he did. I was so emerged in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I'd reached my hotel. I parked the rental, grabbed my dinner, and walked inside.

"Good evening, Master Russia," The Italian at the desk called, his voice shaking. I nodded and walked to the elevator. I got inside and the machine soared up to the top floor. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I sighed as I walked down the corridor to my room. It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to eat, take a shower, and have some shots of vodka. For a minute, I paused by a window to overlook the city of Rome. The lights shined as I looked at all of the new buildings that somehow fit in perfectly with the older ones. My feet carried me to my door and I took out my key and unlocked it. I strolled inside and for the first time today, let myself relax. Then, something hit the back of my head and everything went black


	2. What could go wrong?

Prussia's POV

Russia hit the ground of the penthouse. i smiled and placed his pipe on a counter. My eyes looked upon the unconscious country, no jabs of guilt hitting me.

"Oh Russia, you're so cute when you're unconscious," I whispered as I knelt down and brushed the hair out of his face. He looked so different. He looked, calm, happy. Every time I saw him, which wasn't often, he was always so tense and the smiles that he throws around are so fake I can't believe no one notices.

You couldn't blame him. He had a harsh upbringing and has more enemies then I doe toes and fingers. If he ever relaxed, it would just all over-whelm him.

I sighed. This was the only way. I couldn't tell him my feelings because I'm too awesome to talk about them. However, even someone as strong and amazing as me can't ignore their feelings, so I couldn't help but cause this event.

I don't understand why he doesn't show signs of attraction towards me. I'm as strong as him, and even more awesome.

"You are mine," I purred and picked him up in my arms bridal style. I walked out the door, feeling more happy then I'd ever been in my entire life.

Russia's POV

My eyes snapped open and I automatically went to the offense. I remembered being hit on the head with something. _My pipe, _I thought. I looked around. I was in a... beach house? I could see the ocean from where ever I was. I knew I was still in Italy, because it wouldn't have been possible to sneak an unconscious person onto a plane and/or train, especially a full-grown man.

I shivered. _Its cold in here..._ I thought. _Wait, my coat!_ I looked at myself to find me shirtless, scarf-less, and of course, coat-less. I saw them hung up on a chair across the room.

my eyes observed the room. It was a good sized room with a sofa, a chair and a table. It was plain, which irritated me. Without even the slightest detail in this room, I couldn't tell who I was up against, or even what kind of person.

I tried my hands. Hand-cuffed, as well as my feet bound. I was pleased that nothing covered my mouth. I wasn't going to cry out. Why give them the satisfaction? I calmly waited for who knows how long.

Finally, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Ah, awake are we?" I heard a german accented voice call to me. I didn't reply. I knew who it was. It wasn't Germany, not his style. It was Prussia.

I sighed, furious with myself. _I can't believe I let myself get taken by Prussia,_ I thought angrily.

Prussia bent over and kissed me on the cheek. I immediately swiped his feet out from underneath him. "Don't touch me if you wish to live," I told him calmly.

He stood up and winced, using his left leg for support. He looked at me relaxed, then suddenly lashed out with his fist, clipping me below the eye. I didn't flinch. I was actually surprised that he was being so, mature. He was usually loud and arrogant, almost like America. The only thing with America was that he knew what lines not to cross.

"Show me respect and you'll see less of my fist!" He barked.

"I am quite curious, Prussia," I replied, amused. "What is going on?"

He glared at me, but after a minute it softened. "It's simple, Russia. This was the only way to get you to myself. No one can find you, and no one would expect the awesome Prussia. I'm better at hiding my emotions then you think. I've been planning this for a while now, with no one suspicious of what I was doing. I placed you in the hotel. I made sure that the conference was in Rome. I made sure to get a beach house with no permanent neighbors." He informed me.

"Impressive," I said with approval. He really did his research. Ever since I woke up, I haven't heard or seen another person. He was also right about no one thinking it was him. While the other countries accused each other of taking me, Prussia could take me anywhere.

"Now," He said and picked me up with most difficultly. "Let me show you to our room."

_Our room?_ I thought with disgust. _This little bastard is as messed up as France,____I will not be sharing a room with him, much less a bed. _

He carried me down a hallway and entered the last room on the left. It was a nice room. A king sized bed was in the middle with a love seat at the foot. There was a wardrobe made of a fine, dark wood to the right. A flat screen hung on the wall on the left, an electronic fireplace below it.

He threw me on the bed. "Let;s get started, shall we?" Prussia got onto the bed and crawled towards me. I could move. He had me tied up well.

I turned my head away from the smaller country. However, he shoved me onto my back and crawled on top of me. I could see the lust in his red eyes. He smashed his lips against mine, greedily. I tried to get the country off me, but me hands were bound tightly behind my back. The only thing I could do was watch, helplessly


	3. Italy gets in the middle of things

Prussia's POV

This was fantastic. I felt his cold lips against mine and I closed my eyes, forever savoring the moment. Truthfully, it wasn't that romantic, seeing as how he was fighting against the kiss and giving me a glare that made me want to go drown myself.

I held Russia closer, letting my hands curiously explore his body. He koled me darkly as my hands got closer to his vital regions.

The communist country tried to roll off the bed, but I gripped him tighter, pulling him yet closer. He was bound and still a bit weak from my blow to his head, so this gave me an advantage.

I'll admit, I was generally surprised that the bigger country couldn't get me off of him, because even with my advantage, he was still stronger than me by a lot.

My hands ran through his blond-silver hair, and a shiver ran up my spine. I pulled out of the kiss for a second to breathe.

"Gilbert-" His voice boomed with fury. I didn't let him finish as I pulled him close and continued the kiss with more passion and vigor than before.

I slid my hand into his pants, running my fingers up his thigh, inching closer and closer. Then, I was pulled off the bed and into the air.

Russia's POV

I'd gotten out of my bounds and picked up the sorry excuse for an ex-country by his shirt. His hands tried to pry my digits from the shirt, but I held a strong grip.

My violet eyes flashed as I looked into Prussia's red eyes. Then, I simply threw him into the hallway with disgust. He hit a wall and fell to the ground with a groan.

I walked out into the corridor and back into the room I had woken up in.

My eyes were drawn to the chair that held my shirt, coat, and scarf. I strolled over and put my shirt on, grabbed my coat, and put my scarf on.

I pushed the front door open and walked down the stairs. A Marussia waited in the driveway and I smiled. _Prussia may be insane, but he has good taste,_ I thought wryly.

My hands automatically began to jump-start the sports car until I heard the engine purr. I shut the hood and got to the driver's side, somehow managing to fit myself into the sleek car.

As the Marussia pulled smoothly out of the driveway, I heard a yell of frustration erupt from the beach house. I opened her up and took off down the road, knowing that I had better start to gain some miles.

I'd been driving for twenty minutes when I saw a figure walking in the middle of the road. I slammed the brakes, stopping the car in barely in time.

"Russia! What're you still doing here? I thought your plane left yesterday!" Italy spoke both happily and quickly. "...I'm so happy you're still here! Come over to my place, it's just around the block and I'll make us some pasta.." He stopped and looked me in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong, Ivan? You look more serious than usual,"

"It's..." I was about to tell Feliciano my cunning lie of why I was still in Italy, when I heard the roar of an engine. I looked in the review mirror and saw an SUV round the corner. "Get in."

"What's...?"

I didn't let the country finish. I grabbed his shirt, opened the passenger door and threw him in. The door shut as my foot came down on the gas.

"I'M SORRY! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GET KIDNAPPED! I HAVE MY PASTA AT HOME AND I JUST WANT TO GO AND EAT _ITTTTTTTT!_" The red-headed nation screamed. I simply rolled my eyes, tuning out his rants.

_Okay, Ivan. Prussia know where he is, and he's angry. But I'm irritated, and my only was to know which way to go is..._ I looked over at Italy, who was crying and sighed. "Italy, first, buckle your seat belt, two, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm saving you from a _very_ angry Gilbert, and three, where is the closest bridge to the inland?"

Italy sniffed. "You're not going to hurt me?" I nodded. "Okay, well the next bridge is actually a mile away from here," He told me, going from mental breakdown to pathetically nice, as he buckled his seat belt.

I hit the gas as hard as I could, bring upon a burst of speed. I looked out the window until I saw the exit to the bridge. I shifted onto the bridge, which was close to empty. I looked in the review mirror and didn't see the SUV. Then, a force hit us from the right and Italy's door flew off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Italy screamed as we kept spinning and spinning. Finally, we stopped. We were both panting and I turned to the other country. "You okay?" He nodded, too winded to reply.

Then, we were hit from my side, which set Italy flying out of the vehicle and off the bridge. "RUSSIA!" He screamed and reached to me. I jumped out of the car and over the side. I brought my hands and feet in close, moving faster towards Feliciano. I reached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into an embrace. Italy gave me a grateful look, and then we hit the cold, fast-flowing water


	4. The accident

Italy's POV

I woke up in an old factory, tied to a metal pole. I looked around and saw Russia tied on the other side of the pole, still unconscious. _What happened?_ My eyes burned as I tried to recall what had happened, tried to figure out why I was in an abandoned factory with Ivan. Then everything came back to me. Meeting Russia on the road, the SUV and falling off a bridge while Ivan held him.

"Russia?" I called to him, hoping he was alive. He groaned and lifted his head. "Russia! You're okay! I thought you were dead!" The older country moved his head back and forth, working the kinks out. _I guess he broke my fall,_ I thought sheepishly.

"Italy, are you okay? Nothing broken?" The deep voice called.

"I'm fine."

"Aw, how touching," A german accented voice called from the shadows.

"Germany?" My voice called, horrified and hurt. _Why would Germany do this? We're allies, friends._ The person came into view and I sighed with relief when I saw it was Prussia. A not happy Prussia, but he wasn't Germany.

"Trying to comfort this pathetic nation in his last moments, Ivan?" Prussia asked as he reached Russia, gently tilting his head closer to his own face. The communist nation sharply pulled away, his purple eyes giving a deadly glare to the ex-country.

"Last moments?" I whispered quietly, my eyes watering. Prussia cam over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Of course. You saw me take Russia," He brought his face close to mine. "And I must rid myself of any evidence. Germany will wonder where you'd gone until they find your dead body here," Images of Germany carrying my limp, lifeless body out of here, crying, made my breath catch.

"You bastard," I told him, finding myself getting angry at the thought of Germany's own brother hurting him like that.

"Italy, don't listen. He is insane," Russia called to me, but I could see him as red clouded my vision. I head butted Prussia, Germany's secret training finally being put to good use. He stumbled back, holding his face and howling in pain. When he finally took his hands away, his face was a bloody mess. His eyes were filled with malice as he charged towards me. He promptly punched me across the face, causing my head to turn sharply to the side, dots dancing in front of my eyes.

"Feliciano!" Russia called. Gilbert untied me, made me stand and pushed me to the center of the room. I fell to my knees, catching myself from falling face first onto the cold concrete. I gasped as I hit the ground, my knees hitting the concrete so hard they throbbed. The ex-counrty pulled out a revolver, and walked towards me. He placed the gun on my temple, the barrel cold and unforgiving. I was too shocked to even whimper. A tear trickled down my face as I realized that I was actually going to die.

"Say goodbye, Italy," Prussia growled. I just knelt there, speechless. "I said, say goodbye to Russia!" He roared and kicked me in the side. I coughed as his foot made contact.

"G-Goodbye, Ivan," I whispered. "Please tell Germany what happened to me." I closed my eyes tightly, and then the revolver wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see Prussia and Russia grabbling for the weapon.

"Feliciano! Go! Get out of here! Find the other countries!" Ivan bellowed, too busy trying to pry the gun from Prussia, to look at me.

"Ru-Russia?"

"GO."

With that, I turned and fled, for once determined to do something that actually meant something. I finally found an exit out of the big room. Before I left the factory, I turned back. Russia had forced Prussia onto his knees, both of them grunting with concentration. I couldn't see where the gun was, much less pointed, until a shot rang out. My whole body froze, my eyes wide as I watched Russia fall to the floor, an utter look of perplexity on his face.

"IVAN!" Someone yelled, I think it was me. He turned his head to me and mouthed one word: go. Tears weld up in my eyes, but I obeyed for once, turned away from the dying country and fled the factory.

My house came into view after hours of running and sobbing. Using the last of my energy, I sprinted into the house and to the phone. I instantly dialed Germany's number.

A groggy, irritated voice answered. "Italy, what is it this time?"

I broke down, falling to the floor crying. "Prussia, took, Russia, he, escaped, saved, me, from, Prussia, went, on, car, chase, fell, off, bridge. Woke, up, factory, tied, up, Prussia, gun, to, my, head. Russia, wrestled, for, gun. Ivan, got, shot. I, came, here." I managed to get out from between me panting and weeping.

"WHAT?" Germany roared, angrier than I had ever heard him, which is saying something. "I'll call the other countries and we'll be there right away," He hung up and I dropped the phone, curled into a ball and fell asleep.

I dreamt of seeing Russia, his life's blood pouring out onto the ground. I ran to him and placed his head in my lap, his hand gripping mine as he dead. I watched the life drain out of his eyes, until they looked at me blankly. Then, his body was gone and his blood on my hands. I dropped the revolver that had someone gotten into my hands. I backed away, staring at the blood on my eyes. Prussia's laugh echoed around me as I fell to the ground. All of the other nations called to me, blaming me for the death of Ivan.

"N-no, no!" I screamed out.

"Italy!"

I woke up to see Germany, France, China, Japan, America, and England looking down at me, concerned. "Are you alright?" Germany asked.

"I'm fine! We need to get back to the factory!" I jumped up and we all went outside. I rode with Germany, giving him directions back to the abandoned factory which I had been captive at, I found out, less than an hour ago. We parked and Germany turned to me.

"Feliciano, you do know that whatever happens, it was not your fault?" I nodded. He sighed with relief. "I'm just glad you are alright." We exited the car and walked into the factory. I led the way, remembering the way that I had ran out of the building. After about five minutes, the hallway opened up into a larger room, with Ivan lying in the center. No one said a word as we ran to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Prussia dived at me, tackling us both to the ground. He sat on top of me, his shirt in his fist, shaking me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID ITALIAN! IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN INTO THE MIDDLE OF THINGS, RUSSIA WOULD BE FINE!" He screamed this at me and I started to cry again, knowing he was right.

"GOD DAMN IT, GILBERT!" Germany roared and Prussia let me go, but I didn't get up. Gilbert stood up and looked at his younger brother.

"You aren't here to get in my way are you, little brother?" He whispered. Germany walked up to his older brother, raised his hand, and back-handed Prussia. Prussia fell to the ground and that's where France got to him. The Frenchman picked up the ex-country and attacked him viscously. He yelled out, showing no mercy as rage clouded his vision.

"France!" England ran over to his enemy and pride him off the bleeding Gilbert. "What has gotten into you?" Francis just collapsed into England's arms, crying. Arthur made a sound of surprised, wrapping his arms around the other blond and hugged him tightly.

"He-hello?" Russia called out weakly. Immediately, we all went over to him.

"Ivan, I'm so sorry." I whispered, sitting down and placing his head in my lap.

"I-it is okay." Russia replied. "I am quiet humiliated that you all see me like this,"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Germany told him softly. "Thank you for protecting Italy," The german squatted down and inspected the bullet wound, which was right in Russia's chest. "I-I'm so very sorry, Ivan. You aren't going to pull through this one. The wound is right below the heart,"

The Russian chuckled softly, which caused him to go into a fit of coughing. "That is what I thought. Please, take my scarf. I don't want it covered even more in blood. Bring it back to Ukraine and tell her what happened." France nodded and unwrapped the dying nation's prized possession.

England, France, China, Japan and America sat next to Ivan. "Russia, I've always admired how you've kept you're cool." England blurted out. Germany nodded with agreement. Another sob caught in my throat as I looked down into the relaxed face of Russia.

"I wish we never had the Cold War," America said next, his head bowed. "We were so close and that threw us away. I am sorry." Italy never heard the country more quiet or respectful.

China tried to say something, but looked away, too caught up in grief. Japan saved her. "Me and China wanted to say, even though we've always ignored you and were cold, we always wanted peace." China nodded and hugged Japan, crying into his shoulder.

"I've always found you beautiful, mon ami, but I admired you from afar, not really knowing how to tell you. But I wish I had." France had finally spoke, the fury evaporating from him and the mourning setting in.

"Russia?" I finally choked out.

"Da? What is it, moi brat?"

"Th-thank you so much, for protecting me and keeping me safe. I wish I didn't run away like I always do. I wish I could be in your place," My tears fell onto him and he smiled up to me.

"Be brave. I am more than fine to see that you alright." His hand went to mine and I held it. Germany took his other one and all the countries joined hands, all grudges forgotten as the life drained out of what kept us together. Finally, I was looking into empty, violet eyes, the intimidating, nice and respected nation lying dead in my arms.

Then, I started to sing.

"Good-bye my friend

I wish you farewell

In the end, I know I'll miss you

But let me be brave for you

For once, tell me your worries

Don't fake a smile

Let me comfort you a while

Let me have courage

To see you off

Without a single tear

How I'll manage, when you're gone

Will be a worry for another day

May I hear your troubles?

Let me help bury them and lay them to rest

Farewell, my friend."

By now, all of the nations were crying. We all went around and comforted each other, hugging, crying, mourning as one. Without us realizing it, Russia was what held us together. He was the glue that kept the world from falling apart. But now he was gone, and the world might finally break.

"We must take him back to Russia," I said and everyone nodded, for once, agreeing with me. America and Germany picked up the corpse of Ivan and we all followed them out, creating a parade of grief. Russia, the largest, most violent and most kindest nation of Earth, was dead.


End file.
